Talk:Jiraiya
Wind I remember during his first encounter with Naruto, Jiraiya used Wind Release to blow him of. Although it was anime only . I checked Paths 05:59, 30 November 2008 (UTC) : To me it looked like a slower version of Body Flicker Technique, something most ninja can use. Jacce 13:53, 30 November 2008 (UTC) i think jiraiya can use wind as well... but,why in his nature type in the article there's no wind.... i think it should be added right away...-- (talk) 05:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Show a place where he uses wind, and we ad it. Jacce | Talk 05:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Rank & Classification When was it stated that Jiraiya's highest rank was jōnin and when was he classified as S-rank? --ShounenSuki 22:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Dude... if he was no Kage (which he wasn't) he was most probably a jonin. And S-class is not an official classification (bingo book is only for criminals, and one can be S-class yet no criminal), but rather a sign of extraordinary strength. I am somehow sure that Jiraiya was no chunin, too. :Actually, as far as I know, S-class has only been used for criminals. I have yet to see evidence that any extremely powerful shinobi can be considered S-class. :Judging by the uniform he wore in his flashback at the end of Part 1, he was a member of the ANBU. This means it isn't even necessary for him to have ever been a chūnin, let alone a jōnin. :I would like some direct evidence of either claim, or I'm going to remove those statements from the articles. --ShounenSuki 00:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Seems very strange that S-class rank only applies to powerful criminals. I mean akatsuki members possesses kage level skill thus you can't just say that they are on Jonin level. Because Many jonins are weak (compared to them) as many times been shown in the anime. Extraordinary powerful ninjas like Jiraiya should without doubt be classified as S-Class. To rank him as Jonin or Anbu would be a joke. He was just beyond those things. :There is no need to have a classification for extremely powerful non-criminal shinobi. Criminals need to be caught. To efficiently catch criminals, one needs classify them (or else you get genin going after people like Orochimaru while jōnin waste their time with small rabble). Extremely powerful non-criminal shinobi don't need to be officially classified. If an indication of their power is necessary, one can use an informal classification like Kage-level, or something similar. :Still, no matter what the reasoning behind it is, the fact of the matter stands. There has never been, to my knowledge, a non-criminal shinobi that was called S-rank. Until Jiraiya is stated to have been S-class, his article shouldn't say he was. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:42, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ok (thumbs up) tx for the explanation. Hunt for Three Tails Is there a reason this is included? It's only filler information so I don't understand why it's needed. Though I suppose to ask this would be to ask why all the other anime fillers are included in descriptions...but really why is this necessary to include? Revan46 14:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Just because you don't think it isn't necessary to include filler arcs doesn't mean that's true for all opinions. There has never been a valid reason given for excluding filler arcs from pages so we document them. This wiki is dedicated to the entire official naruto universe, and like it or not that includes filler arcs. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 2, 2009 @ 09:25 (UTC) Special Ranking The Special Ranking are for different missin that they can aquire but Jiraiya is in a Sannin Rank and in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 : The Phantom Forretress he has no classification at all!!!!!!!!! by Joboyaltar TOAD BEFORE AGAINST PAIN....JIRAIYA COMES OUT GEROTORA AND HAS GEROTORA GO TO NARUTO'S STOMACH... IS GEROTORA GO TO NARUTO'S STOMACH?>???????????? :Jiraiya sends Gerotora to Naruto in case of Jiraiya's death. If Gerotora has presented himself to Naruto is still unknown. Jacce 10:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Great Fireball When did Jiraiya use Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique? --ShounenSuki 20:32, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :He used it during his battle with orochimaru and kabuto with gamabunta ::I take it you're talking about the Fire Release technique he used to ignite Gamabunta's toad oil to create the Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet. That was never said to be the Great Fire Ball Technique. I'm going to remove from the list it until someone has proof he used it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but you can't leave it as some fake "Fireball" move, which isn't even official. It should be left as the Great Fireball technique IMO. :That "fake" "Fireball" move is Fire Release: Flame Bullet, an official technique Jiraiya used against Konan. Even if it was fake, it wouldn't change the fact that Jiraiya never used the Great Fireball. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:39, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Apologies. I was just reading back and saw the "Fireball" move, then immediately came here to reply. - Lou Diamonds Icha Icha should be 'Make Out' Series It is the official translation and literal translation.Annaatar (talk) 13:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) dead??? is jiraiya dead????????--Cooljie (talk) 04:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) he lives...............................in your heart--Stevenji (talk) 05:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Jiraiya is dead. End of story. Jacce | Talk 05:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) No not necessarily because Nagato brought them back to life!!!!!!!Vegerot (talk) 05:11, 31 May 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!! :No Jiraiya is still dead. Amegakure is to far away from the village, and presumably, he's been dead at least a week.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 05:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Lets not assume anything guys. The way this manga is going now no one knows. Anything could happen or be possible. There is a possibility that Jiraiya is alive now no matter how unlikely that is. But we don't know right now so we just have to wait for the other chapters to inform us further. --klross1 (talk) 20:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) jiraiya???? Was Jiraiya one of the people who were revived by Pain's technique? because nagato remembers jiraiya when he uses that jutsu...-- (talk) 05:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :He said specifically that he was going to revive those people he had killed after coming to Konoha. Jiraiya was killed well before that and was actually confirmed dead by Kishimoto himself. We also saw the revival of all important characters, yet there wasn't even a hint of Jiraiya being revived. It's safe to say that Jiraiya is still dead. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) But I read this under the 'Invasion of Pein Ark' Nagato revived all the people who were killed in the battle, sacrificing himself to do it. So it must mean that, though there wasn't a hint of him being alive, he has to be just in anniminaty :Read what ShounenSuki wrote just above your comment. Jacce | Talk 18:39, 8 June 2009 (UTC) --Hamachi1993 (talk) 18:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) we kill off an EPIC character? --Hamachi1993 (talk) 18:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :We haven't done anything, Masashi Kishimoto did. Jacce | Talk 18:46, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I meant WHY --Hamachi1993 (talk) 19:07, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :He had played his part and it was time to give him some rest? Jacce | Talk 19:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC) True. He helped Naruto and now he must rest. XD --Hamachi1993 (talk) 19:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 ::The guy died, just like ShounenSuki said. He is now in a paradise filled with "beady little eyed chicks" as the Ero-Sennin himself used to say... He would beat both Nagato and Kishimoto if he were to be revived =)) MadaraU (talk) 20:45, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Well, anything is possible. For all we know Jiraiya might be on his way to Konoha. We cant say that he is or he isn't. We must wait for the manga to produce more chapters on the matter of who all was revived. I bet no one actually thought that at the end Nagato would actually help Naruto by sacrificing himself to bring back the dead villagers. I know I didn't. I thought he was about to use some strong butt jutsu or something. Anything could happen. Manga is very unpredictable in most cases because we cant always guess what the writer is thinking or what he will do next. --klross1 (talk) 21:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Please remember that this isn't a forum..AlienGamer | Talk 21:08, 8 June 2009 (UTC) well,anything is possible in manga....right in the past we thought itachi really bad,but he killed all of his family coz of order from the leaders of konoha... and then we ever thought madara dead killed by first hokage but...as you can see he's still alive-- (talk) 05:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :This wiki is based on facts and not assumptions. Unless Jiraiya is shown to be alive, he will be said to be dead. Please remember that this isn't a forum, and any discussion that doesn't help to improve this wiki, should be taken to a forum else where. AlienGamer | Talk 06:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) i have to end the discussion.Remember, this isn't s forum--Stevenji (talk) 04:47, 10 June 2009 (UTC)